User talk:ShaelicGov
__TOC__ Welcome aboard! Glad to see you here, Scott. How is the World of Atoria? I don't visit it for a long time... Well, I hope we can enjoy ourselves in Atlion. Cheers! -- Cunha 14:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Hey Anderson! Great to hear from you! Atoria is moving along. We create there when we fell like it and it's working out well for all of us. No requirements, just our little place to get away. I'm looking foward to being part of Atlion. Seeing what others come up with has always inspired me and gets me to think in ways I wouldn't do otherwise! Looks like we'll be neighbors :) Take care! Scott (talk) 16:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Need some info Need some help Hey, I checked out your Atorapedia wiki, and just wanted to get some info on how you made most of your stuff. So as to be as clear as possible, I've arranged my questions in order. #How did you make the wiki. I've tried in the past, and could never do it correctly. Do I need a special server or something and does it cost me anything? #How did you make your flags, maps, and coat of arms? I've been interested in making my own for a while now, and your files are very nice and professional. #Further on the maps, how did you make them exactly? I use Inkscape, but the bucket fill tool doesn't fill everything in the lines. Erks the mess out of me, but your method is similar to that used by the Otherworld Project guys. Also very professional in their maps. That's all I have to ask. So thanks in advance if you have the time to answer. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, I'll try to answer as best I can... # All you need is a website to host a wiki. The software is from mediawiki.org. Installation instructions there. You'll need to be able to create (or have access to) mySQL databases to install the software. It's not really user-friendly software, but it's definitely functional. Installation can be tricky (and don't get me started on updating/upgrading it! LOL). Some knowledge of PHP would also be very helpful and the ability to run cron jobs on your website. # Thanks for the compliment. I use Photoshop and A LOT of trial and error. The stuff I'm making now is the culmination of 14+ years of trial and error. For some of the CoA and flags, I use some software called AAA Logo Maker. Really like it and the more you play with it, the better you get. # Photoshop and patience :) In Photoshop for fills I select one instance/area of a color and "Select Similar". Best fill tool I ever used was in PaintShop Pro 7, to tel you the truth. I used that before Photoshop. Hope that helps. Let me know if you have any other questions and I'll try to answer as best I can. Take care. 01:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. On the website part, will that cost me anything? I've been hearing some strange things about that. Aside from that, you've answered everything. If I have any more questions I'll be sure to ask. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : You can get free websites, but many of them are limited, especially in the database area. I pay around $65 a year for mine, and I get plenty of mySQL databases, and a lot of control. My suggestion is that if you want to do it "right" (i.e., in terms of having the most control and flexibility) pay to register one (preferably with a company that also registers the domain for you). I use a company called ICD Soft (icdsoft.com). Scott (talk) 01:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) : I've heard of those guys. Thanks for the info. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC)